Reciprocating saw blades for use with powered reciprocating saws are known. Such saw blades generally have an elongated body with a cutting edge having a plurality of teeth and gullets and a tang or shanking portion for coupling to a powered reciprocating saw. An example of such a reciprocating saw blade is the DEWALT DW4802 6-Inch 6 TPI Bi-Metal Reciprocating Saw Blade sold by DEWALT Industrial Tool Co. With the advent of more cordless (battery powered) reciprocating saws, there is a need for reciprocating saw blades that have been optimized to enhance runtime of the cordless reciprocating saw (i.e., the number of cuts that can be performed on a single battery charge). There is also a need for reciprocating saw blades that reduce the amount of vibration, improve life, and have reduced tooth wear.